Mega Man X: The Maverick Wars - Project Vocaloid
by zero1983
Summary: During the Maverick Wars, Humans have lost hope. The Vocaloids(singing reploids) were created to help bring hope to the humans through song. Sigma the leader of the Mavericks wants to stop the vocaloids from bringing hope to the war.One of the Vocaloids will fundamentally change the war and the existance of one of the Maverick hunters


Mega Man X: The Maverick Wars - Project Vocaloid

It has been several months since Sigma fell at the hands of the maverick hunters. The Maverick Hunters have been fighting valiantly against the Maverick outbreak. X, Zero, and Axl fight tirelessly to bring hope to humanity. As the maverick wars drag on Humanity has begun to lose hope. They have created the Vocaloids, singing reploids to bring some glimmer of hope to the war. Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka are two of the most recent vocaloids created. Little did they know that one of them would play a pivotal role in this war and affect the lives of one of the Maverick Hunters

Miku was in her dressing room brushing her long twin-tailed teal colored hair. She heard a knock on her door and a soft voice calling for her  
"We are almost ready to go on stage are you almost done".

"I'll be ready in a minute Luka", said Miku putting down her brush and coming to the door. Miku opened the door and standing in the door way was her friend Megurine Luka, Luka for short. Luka was a vocaloid with long pink hair, she wore a black and gold dress with a small control panel on her right arm. Her aqua blue eyes lit up when she saw Miku.

"Miku!, you look beautiful", exclaimed Luka

Miku had on a blue dress with a teal necktie. These two vocaloids had been performing for several months and had been successful in raising the spirits of both humans and reploids alike. Morale had been very good and for these last few months' people seemed to forget all about Sigma and the Maverick virus. This night was no different and Miku and Luka were ready to perform again.

The night started out just like any other night. Miku and Luka were singing their hit song "Akatsuki Arrival". The People loved them. Suddenly without warning there was a bright flash and an explosion. Sigma the Maverick leader had ordered his army of Mavericks to attack the theater where the vocaloids were performing.

Meanwhile at Maverick Hunter HQ X and Zero were scanning the city for any maverick activity. Suddenly Axl burst into the room "X!, Zero!, Mavericks are attacking the Tokyo theater".

Zero brought up the attack on the monitor. "Sigma!" he shouted at the screen "You just don't give up do you". "Let's go Hunters we have to stop those Mavericks and save these people. Both X and Zero were well aware of the vocaloids existence. They knew the risks of a possible maverick virus infection, and what that would mean if the vocaloids were to ever become Maverick. The effect it would have on the morale of the war would be insurmountable. "Lets Move Hunters!" Said Zero.

The three hunters immediately teleported to the scene of the attack. People were pouring out of the theater as Sigma's mavericks commenced their attack. "X!, Axl!," Shouted Zero "Assist with the evacuation, I'll handle the Mavericks inside"

While X and Axl helped the screaming masses of humans and reploids evacuate the theater, Zero dashed inside fighting mavericks every step of the way. As Zero moved through the theater he suddenly heard a loud scream.

"AAHHHHH! Stay away from me"

Zero looked over and saw Miku being chased by a small group of Mavericks. "Hey!, stay away from her!" Zero yelled at the group of Mavericks. They all turned and looked at him, Zero readied his Z-Saber and charged at the group. Within seconds the maverick drones were laying in a pile at Zero's feet. Zero looked at Miku "Are You OK?" asked Zero. "Your one of those Vocaloid singers aren't you?".

"I'm OK, but please help my friend", pleaded Miku, "I saw a purple Maverick with a large canon chasing her up those stairs!" Please hurry" cried Miku.

"Vile" said Zero to himself. "Don't worry, I'll save your friend" "Wait here" said Zero. Zero dashed up the stairs and when he got to the top he saw his old nemesis Vile standing there with his Canon pointed straight at the pink haired vocaloid.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, don't even think about making a move Zero or this vocaloid will suffer". Vile had managed to corner Miku's friend Luka.

"Please help me!" cried Luka.

"Vile!, let her go! NOW!" said Zero. Vile threw Luka to the ground and turned to face Zero. Vile charged at Zero as they engaged in hand to hand combat. "I won't let you harm these reploids Vile".

Vile laughed "Zero, you can't stop us this time". Vile turned without hesitation and fired a blast directly at Luka. Luka shut her eyes tight, covered her face with her arm and screamed as the blast from Vile's cannon hurled straight for her.

"NO!" screamed Zero as he dashed toward Luka. The next thing Luka knew a loud explosion rang through the room. As she moved her arm away from her face, she could barely see through the smoke, the powerful red maverick hunter standing over her with his beam saber drawn.

"He saved me" Luka felt a sigh of relief wash over her.

"You haven't seen the last of us Zero, We will meet again" Laughed Vile as he teleported away.

Luka saw Zero turn to walk over to her. Exhausted from the experience, she fainted.

Outside the theater X and Axl had successfully drove out the maverick threat and helped the civilians to safety. Suddenly , the teal haired vocaloid came running out of the theater.  
"Are you OK?" asked X and Axl.

"I'm fine" "Where's Luka?" Miku asked frantically. "Is she OK?".

"What do you mean?" asked Axl.

"That other Hunter went further inside to save my friend, Luka".

"Zero" radioed X. "are you OK?" They looked up and saw Zero walking out of the theater holding someone in his arms. As He walked closer, Miku recognized what the hunter was carrying

"LUKA!" Miku ran over to Zero "Is she OK?"

Zero gently placed Luka on the ground. "She'll be OK, she just fainted from exhaustion".

Miku introduced herself to the hunters. "Given the recent activity of Mavericks we need to scan your systems for possible infection". Exclaimed X. As X and Axl helped Miku, Zero tended to a still unconscious Luka. Kneeling down next to her, he scanned her systems. As he finished Luka slowly opened her eyes. When she awoke she saw the crimson red hunter who had saved her.

"You saved me, Thank you" She said shyly, almost blushing.

"Are you OK?" asked Zero.

Luka sat up slowly. "I'm OK" she said.

Zero looked at the vocaloid girl who he saved and smiled at her."I had to scan your system to make sure you are free from any virus infection" said Zero.

A warm smile came over Luka's face. "I'm Luka" she said softly. "Can I ask the name of my savior?" She asked.

"I'm Zero" he replied. Zero felt a strange sensation of butterflies in his gut. A feeling he had not felt in quite a while.

"LUKA! Your safe", Miku ran over to her friend and wrapped her arms around Lukas neck.

"I'm OK Miku" exclaimed Luka. X and Axl introduced Zero to Miku. Miku in turn introduced Luka to the others. X, Zero, and Axl escorted the girls back to their home.

"Here is our communicator frequency in case you need us" said X as the hunters said good bye to the vocaloids.

That night Luka sat in her room alone, thinking about the events of the night. That red hunter that saved her, she couldn't get him out of her mind. He was so brave and handsome. Both Luka and Miku knew about the maverick war and the existence of the Maverick Hunters, but this is the first time either of them have actually met the hunters. Up until now the war had never really affected them directly. Luka heard a knock on her door. Miku walked in.

"Luka, I just wanted to see if you were OK?".

"I'm fine" Luka said. "Don't worry Miku". she laughed "Besides I'm older than you, I should be worrying about you" Luka smiled at Miku .

Luka had never felt anything like what she was feeling at that moment.

"I'm going to bed Luka" "Sleep tight" said Miku cheerily.

"Yeah… Goodnight Miku" Luka said softly as she stared out dreamily at the twinkling lights of the city.

"Wait a minute…Luka!". Miku laughed, "Do you have a crush on one of the hunters?"

Luka blushed. "Miku! No…I…Uh" she stammered.  
"I knew it!" giggled Miku. "you have a crush on Zero!"  
Luka looked down, her hands folded tightly into her arms.

"Goodnight Miku" Luka rushed Miku out of her room.

"Luka, I want to hear more about your crush on Zero", pleaded Miku. "C'Mon"

Luka closed her door swiftly, as Miku laughed and walked to her room.

Luka tried to lay down in her bed but her mind was racing. Miku was right, she did have a crush on Zero. She wanted to see him again. A big smile crept across her face as she lay in her bed.

As she lay in bed she began to think about all those people that were attacked by the mavericks. She decided to go back to the theater to pay her respects. While Miku was asleep, Luka went to the scene of the attack.

Meanwhile at Maverick hunter HQ, Zero stood on the roof of HQ surveying the city. "Something just doesn't feel right" Zero thought to himself. "What is Sigma planning?"

"X, Axl, meet me in the control room" radioed Zero.

The hunters gathered. "What's up Zero?" Asked Axl.

"I've been thinking about the attack tonight". "Why did Sigma choose now to attack the vocaloids?" "He doesn't attack at random". "I'm going to go back to the scene of the attack and see if I can find any clues ". X, "you and Axl see what you can dig up here." He began to head out to his ride chaser.

"Zero," said X. "Be careful"

Zero got onto has ride chaser and sped toward the scene of the Maverick attack. When he got there he heard a voice singing. Zero had never heard anything like that before. He walked inside the destroyed theater. There, on the stage surrounded by flowers was Luka. Zero stood in the entranceway staring at the female reploid whom he had saved earlier that night. "She's really Pretty". Zero thought to himself. What was he thinking. The last time he got close to someone, he lost her. Sigma used his influence over the repliforce to pit Iris and Zero against one another. He still blames himself for Iris' death. That was in the past though. He has resigned himself to his destiny, but still, Luka was very pretty.

As Luka continued to sing, Zero noticed her placing flowers all along the theater floor. "She's paying her respects to those injured in the maverick attacks". Zero thought to himself.

Luka looked up and noticed Zero standing there watching her. She stopped singing and started to blush.

"Oh my gosh!" Luka thought to herself. "Its Zero". She had secretly hoped she would see him.

"Luka, What are you doing here?" "Are you OK?" Asked Zero, genuinely concerned.

Luka smiled at Zero. "I'm fine, I just wanted to give the innocent lives here some peace", "Zero? Why are you here?" Asked Luka.

"I..Umm… just wanted to see if there were any clues as to why Sigma attacked here". Zero fumbled for his words. This was not like him. He was usually so calm and cool but being around Luka made him relaxed. He hadn't felt like this since Iris.

"Zero, Can I ask you something?" Asked Luka.

"Sure think Luka". Said Zero


End file.
